


Toe The Line

by postjentacular



Series: Kinkuary 2021 [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Choose your own sub, Dom Pansy Parkinson, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Foot Fetish, Shoe Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postjentacular/pseuds/postjentacular
Summary: Saliva and Louboutins do not mix.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Unnamed Character
Series: Kinkuary 2021 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140899
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	Toe The Line

**Author's Note:**

> [HP Kinkuary](https://hpkinkuary.tumblr.com/) 2021 Day 25: Feet
> 
> Unbetaed

“Did I say you could lick it?” She moved her Louboutin away from their filthy mouth, digging her toe into their cheekbone; twisting their head to the side so she didn't have to look at them. “Did I?”

The _‘no Ma'am’_ was slightly muffled by the carpet.

“Pathetic.” She trailed her foot down their chest, dragging the stiletto heel over sensitive skin, pulling their nipple taut; they wailed and thrashed at the sensation. 

She tutted in disappointment.

Stepping out of her shoe she placed her stockinged toes on their bottom lip and pushed in, “Time for you to be quiet.”


End file.
